Stuck Together, How Long!
by SapphireDragonFly
Summary: Neji goes to Tenten's place to spend the day with her because Lee forced him to. What happenes when their trapped in her house for who knows how long all because Lee is determined to have them admit their feelings to each other. Pairing: Neji X Tenten


Hi everyone! This is my first try ever at NejiXTenten. Hope you like it:)

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto

**Stuck together for how long?!**

**Tenten's Pov **

_Neji Hyuuga. My teammate and one of my best friends. One of my best friends... Why couldn't it be something more? Just recently I have been having feelings for him. Ok ok. Just recently I've admited it to myself that I like him. I've been in denial for a long time now. What do I like about him? Everything. Those eyes only a Hyuuga has. You could get lost looking in them. That musclear body. Who said that Uchiha is hot? My Neji is way hotter. Then theres that coky smirk that makes me so angry at times but I can't help but love it. Am I going to tell him that I like him? No Way! What do you think I am crazy! So What am I going to do. Just wish that he liked me back and hope for something that is never going to happen like I'm some sort of loser. Yea. That's basically it. Life sucks._

Ding Ding

Oh great I forgot Lee was coming! Ok Diary under pillow!!! Good.

I'm running down the stairs so fast I think I may trip. If only Neji could catch me...sigh

Ding Ding

"Ok ok I'm coming!" I yell as I reach the foot of the stairs and I run to the door and pull it open to see...

"Neji? What are you doing here?" Why is he here? What's going on? He rarely comes over.

"Lee isn't feeling well and he told me that I should come over to tell you."

"Ok you could of just called though"

Neji narrowed his eyes. Oh he looks so hot. "Are we talking about the same Lee? He was giving me a huge speach about if you cancel on a girl you should send someone to her to make it up and..."

"What?"

"You were sopose to see Lee today right?"

"Yes why are you asking me this now?"

"You were going to see Lee...Wearing that?"

I looked down at my clothing and blushed like crazy. I was wearing a large tee shirt and ultra short shorts.

"Um... I lost track of time. I was going to change..."

"Doesn't matter just change now."

"I thought you were just coming to say Lee couldn't come?"

Neji narrowed his eyes "Are you sure were talking about the same Lee?"

"Ok ok never mind. I'll be ready in a mintue. You can sit down while you wait."

Then I ran upstairs as fast as posible. Once in my room I panicked. Me Neji alone and only a day after I admit to myself I like him. Whats up with the timing.

**Neji's Pov**

Great a whole day with just Tenten. I guess its better then spending the day listening to a sick Lee talk about youth. When he told me he was sopose to see Tenten I was acually hoping that he would "force" me to spend the day with her and he did. No I don't have feelings for her. I just rather spend the day with her then Lee. That's not really saying much.

All were going to do today is train. Training with Tenten is acually good. I still prefer training by myself though.

Tenten then came down stairs. She was wearing a short sleave shirt. It was light blue with some white sparkels on the top. She was also wearing long blue jeans. Her hair was down, its a little pass her shoulders. She was also carrying a small bag that matched her shirt.

Wow she looks nice. Fine so I admit I like her a little. Only a little. Why is she so dressed up though?

**Tenten's Pov**

Neji was just leaning agianst the wall. When he saw me he looked a little surprised.

"Why are you dressed up?" he asked.

"If I was with Lee we would do loads of training. Now that I know the day is spent with you we could do other things."

"I acually did want to train" Neji said annoyed.

"Well your not as persitant as Lee so...were just hanging out today!" :)

"Hn"

I could tell Neji was annoyed. This will be fun. But the real reason I didn't want to train today was because when we fight we touch and then I know I'll blush like crazy and not fight as good. Unfournitly.

I walked to the door to open it. For some reason I couldn't open the door. It was unlocked.

"What's going on?" Neji asked now standing next to me.

"I can't open the door and it isn't locked."

Neji gave me an annoyed look. I moved out of the way as he tried and failed to open the door.

"See I told you."

"HELLO NEJI AND TENTEN" A voice filled the room.

Tenten asked "Lee is that you?"

"YES INDEED IT IS TENTEN!"

"What's going on Lee?" Neji asked annoyed.

"I HAVE SEALED TENTEN'S PLACE. NITHER ONE OF YOU CAN LEAVE!"

"Why did you do that Lee?" Tenten asked nervous.

"BECAUSE YOU TWO LIKE EACH OTHER AND NOW IS THE TIME FOR YOU TWO TO ADMIT IT TO EACH OTHER! UNTIL YOU DO THE DOORS WILL REMAINED LOCKED!"

"You've got to be kidding me! Lee let us out now!" Neji yelled extremly pissed off.

"SORRY I CANNOT DO THAT. BYE!"

"No your not going anywhere!...LEE!!!" Neji yelled.

"He's gone." Tenten said.

How am I going to spend who knows how long with Neji! I can't belevie I'm locked in my own house! My parent's aren't even going to be home for another week. What did Lee mean by admit your feelings to each other. This is crazy. There is no way I'm telling Neji I like him. He definitly doesn't like me."

**Neji's Pov**

Now what am I going to do. Stuck with Tenten. There is no way I am telling her my "feelings" Yea so I like her enough to mabye want to date her. I'm not letting her find out. No I'm not acting like a girl being afriad of rejection. I'm acting like a guy who doesn't want to waste his time on stupid feelings that might not even be returned. Wait I am acting a bit like a girl! This is torture. I just admited I'm acting like a girl. I've offically gone crazy.

"Um...Neji."

"Yea?"

"Would you like something to eat? I have a lot of food in the house so there isn't any chance of going hungry at least."

"Ok fine. Give me anything. I don't care."

"Ok" Tenten the left to the kicten.

This is going to be a long day. Or week? Or even month? Just great I may be stuck here forever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

How'd you like it? Yea Neji was a bit Occ at the end.

Well please review and tell me what you think.

Thanks:)


End file.
